


What Would I Do

by CosmicRust



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Captain Underpants is a father figure, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Snuggling, and George and Harold have a very touchy feely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRust/pseuds/CosmicRust
Summary: Harold tried to catch George as he fell.But, He missed.





	What Would I Do

_Plip_

_Plip_

_Plip_

Harold Hutchins twitched as he felt something dripping on his face. He mumbled in discomfort and curled in on himself, receiving another drip directly in his ear. He groaned and weakly put one hand over his ear and tried to open his eyes. What light there was were like knives in his eyeballs and he covered his eyes and gritted his teeth 

Everything hurt. Harold didn’t want to do anything but lay wherever he was and stay still and limp. But, as he grew more conscious, he remembered that he was in the middle of a battle and that laying like a ragdoll probably wasn’t the best idea. His anxiety won over his pain and he tried his best to sit up. Eyes still squeezed shut, he propped himself up against the solid thing pressed against his side. It felt like concrete or brick. Getting himself into something like a seated position against it, he assumed that he had been flung into a wall. That would explain why he felt like someone had dropped a building on him. 

He knew he had to get up and get somewhere safer, but his body forced him to stay put. While he worked on at least opening his eyes, he felt himself over to find any injuries. Up until now, he had been using his right arm for most maneuvering, but he felt a stab of pain when he tried to move his left. That arm must have gotten most of the impact somewhat when he hit the wall and now it was most likely broken. Awesome. 

Finally, Harold could open his eyes enough to look around. The ringing in his ears had faded mostly and he realized that any sounds of the previous fight were gone. He only heard rain as it picked up. Harold felt a momentary wash of relief as he realized that not only was the crisis over but that Captain Underpants, who was nowhere to be seen, was probably Mr. Krupp again. That was good, but the issue of his arm still remained. Additionally, Harold ran his hand through his hair and felt a wet spot. He hoped it was just the rain but as he brought his hand back to look at it was bloody. Even more awesome. 

Cradling his broken arm with his free arm, Harold tried to use the wall to push himself to stand. He had to get himself patched up, but first he and George had to find Krupp and- 

…Wait. Where _was_ George, anyway? Harold tried to remember how he even got to this point in the first place. 

Let’s see…they had been clinging to the tail of Captain Underpants’ cape, like usual. Captain Underpants had dragged them off to pummel…gosh Harold didn’t even remember that well. Something like an accidentally enlarged cat? It had gotten big enough to climb one of the taller buildings in Piqua and was hacking up enormous hairballs every which way. The hairballs were rolling down the streets Indiana Jones style, threatening to flatten innocent bystanders. 

Harold wracked his brain on what happened next. Captain Underpants had flown to where the cat was perched with the boys in tow, dodging hairballs on the way. But, the cat had particularly good aim and managed to hurl a hairball that collided with Captain Underpants head on. Resilient as ever, the Waistband Warrior recovered from the hit fairly well but… 

George…George has lost his grip! The impact shook George off the end of the cape and Harold reached out to catch him, but he just barely missed! Harold had watched as his best friend fell from dizzying heights and there had been nothing he could have done. 

Before Harold thought to get Captain Underpants’ attention, the cat swiped at them, snagging Captain Underpants’ cape and tearing it in half. The momentum of Captain Underpants’ flight sent Harold backwards. Lucky for him, he was caught by a store awning, but the collision with the wall still smashed his arm. The awning tore under his weight and dropped him on the ground. He had blacked out as soon as he hit the wall. 

George could have been anywhere. Harold couldn’t remember where he could have fallen. Sluggishly, he limped away from the storefront and into the rain, looking around for his friend as best he could. He mustered his voice enough to shout “George?! George, where are you!?” 

As he turned a corner, he heard groaning. It wasn’t George’s voice. Instead, Mr. Krupp, clad in Captain Underpants’…well…lack of a uniform, was walking along the street. Harold’s principal looked up to see Harold leaning against the side of the building. 

“Harold?” he said, disgruntledly shielding his face from the rain. “What are you doing out here?” 

Krupp neared Harold, noticing how the boy was battered, bruised, and holding his limp arm. Krupp himself was beaten decently, but he still fared better than Harold. “What happened here? What happened to you?” 

Harold tried to answer but Krupp spoke again. “I can’t believe you’re walking around like that! How am I supposed to explain that to the PTA? You getting yourself hurt like that and I’m the only adult around for miles?” He exasperatedly dragged his palm his face. “Now I’m responsible for you, for…this! I’m going to lose my job because of y-” 

“Have you seen George!?” Harold interrupted. Krupp groaned louder in anger. 

“Oh no, he’s out here too!? Are you two the reason that we’re, that _I’m_ , like _this_?” 

“Look, just…” Harold pleaded. “Just help me find George, okay? We’ll cover for you, I promise!” 

“Oh yeah?” Krupp drawled. “What’s the catch this time?” 

“Just help me!” Harold cried, growing more desperate. “I’ll take the blame for all of this, just help!” 

Krupp stared at Harold for a bit and Harold stared back up at him, eyes wide and pleading. A look brushed through Krupp’s face, something like sympathy for the ragged child before him, and sighed heavily. “Alright fine. But, I know this is your fault.” 

Harold lead the way down the street with no further argument, calling out for George. They searched for a good stretch of time, long enough for Mr. Krupp to join in the calling. They made their way to an open, circular area among the buildings. In the center was a grassy, garden area closed off by a thin metal fence. A tree sat in the center of the garden, sagging in the rain. It had a noticeable branch missing from near the top. 

Harold limped forward and peered into the grassy area, gasping harshly when he saw a crumpled figure under the tree. “George!” 

George had crashed into the tree from Captain Underpants’ cape, and both he and the branch had fallen to the grass. George wasn’t moving. 

“Get us in there!” Harold cried to Krupp. “He’s hurt!” 

Krupp found the gate to the fence, but couldn’t open it. “It’s locked.” 

“Well, just fly us over the fence!” 

Krupp looked at Harold like he had three heads. “ _Fly?_ Harold, this is reality. Humans can’t-” 

“You can!” Harold insisted. “I promise, you can!” 

Krupp faltered, looking sternly at Harold. “I can’t fly, it’s impossible!” 

“Just try, please!?” Harold cried, bouncing anxiously on his heels. “Please!?” 

Krupp sighed again and attempted to humor the boy. He hopped a bit in the air, then again. He still stared at Harold. “You see? I can’t fl-” 

The fourth hop ended with Krupp a few inches off the ground. He shouted in surprise. “Wh-wha?” he stammered, stupefied. 

“I’ll explain later, just get us over the fence!” Harold begged. 

Krupp gently scooped up Harold, minding his arm, and set him down over the fence. They both approached George, Harold immediately crouching beside him. Harold’s breath was shallow as he hovered over his friend. He placed a shaking hand on George’s shoulder and lightly jostled him. “George? H-hey, George?” 

George still didn’t move. Harold trembled harder, shaking George a little more. “G-george? George, it’s Harold! Wake up!” 

Still no response. Harold’s heart pounded in his throat as he gently tried to roll George over on his back. George’s face was slack, eyes closed, his body heavy and limp. Harold tried to get a hold of himself as he laid his head on George’s chest. Faintly, he felt the rise and fall of his friend’s chest and he could hear his heartbeat aside from his own thundering in his ears. Harold breathed a sigh of relief. He sat up and looked at Krupp. “He’s alive,” he breathed, tears prickling at his eyes. Krupp also seemed to be relieved, letting out a breath he had been holding. Harold protectively pulled George half into his lap as the principal knelt on in front of him. “He needs a hospital. You do, too.” 

Harold nodded, but his throat was too tight to answer. His eyes were glassy and he felt like he was going to explode. The pain he was in was catching up to him and, coupled with the relief of George being alive but the devastation of him being so badly hurt, caused his eyes to well up. He looked up at Krupp again, and for a minute he could image it was Captain Underpants looking down at him rather than his harsh, iron fisted principal. 

Krupp sighed through his nose. The small pocket of sympathy in his chest had been steadily growing since they began searching and now it was just obnoxious. Krupp had always been dead set on breaking Harold and George’s spirit ever since they set foot in his school. Now, both of them looked like a wreck, complete with Harold staring pitifully up at him with tears rolling down his cheeks. It was bittersweet for Krupp, and he couldn’t leave them here like this. 

Krupp reached out to Harold and Harold suddenly pulled George a little closer and sniffled. Krupp harrumphed at him softly. “Come on. We have to get you both of medical attention,” he paused, glancing around. “I can…I can _fly_ us to the hospital.” He felt like an idiot as soon as the word fly came out of his mouth. Another thing to add to this frustrating day, he supposed. 

Hesitantly, Harold shifted George towards Krupp. Krupp was surprisingly gentle as he bundled George in one arm and reached out for Harold with the other. This was awkward for all involved, but at this point there was no choice. Harold, even more hesitantly, climbed into Krupp’s arm and Krupp stood up. They were oddly light for two normal sized fourth graders. Careful not to jostle the boys too much, Krupp got himself back into the air and clumsily flew up out of the garden and made his way downtown to the hospital. 

Harold was positioned where he had to lean on Krupp’s shoulder and hold on with his not-broken arm. He looked over to George, who was tucked safely across from him against Krupp’s other shoulder. The rain pelted on all three of them as they went. Harold looked up enough to see Krupp’s face a little. Again, he could easily believe that Captain Underpants was carrying him. Krupp was still confusingly gentle, but held onto them as tight as he could. Harold felt himself relax a little, resting his head on Krupp’s shoulder. He began hiccupping again, tears getting lost in the rain that still pelted the three of them. He bit his lip to swallow the sobs that kept bubbling up in his chest. Sniffling, he hid his face in Krupp’s shoulder until they arrived at the hospital. 

*** 

At some point, while the doctor in the emergency room were fussing over him, Harold has fallen asleep. He woke later in a very plush hospital bed. His arm was neatly bundled in a cast and he wasn’t in as much pain as before. He blinked slowly, feeling something squeeze his right hand gently. He looked over to see his mom, face streaked with tears. Harold tried to speak, but his mom shushed him, softy stroking his hair. She was careful to miss the bandaged part of his head. Harold smiled at his mom; her presence comforted him immensely. He lay still for a little, letting his mom console him. But, then he remembered George. He tried to sit up, but his mom stopped him. 

“Wh-where’s George?” Harold croaked. “He…he was hurt really bad. Is he okay?” 

Ms. Hutchins nodded, squeezing his hand. “He’s right over there, honey,” she said, glancing over her shoulder across the room. Her comforting smile faltered a little. “He might be asleep for a long time, though. The doctor said he was in bad shape when you got here.” 

Harold sat up, this time more slowly, and looked in the direction his mother was. Harold couldn’t see George, but he did see George’s parents. They both sat beside another hospital bed and turned around to look at Harold. They waved at Harold, but their faces had the same wavering smile that his mom had. Harold frowned worriedly. 

“He’s going to be okay, Harold,” his mom reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We just have to wait for him to wake up.” 

*** 

Harold and George spent a few days in the hospital. When their parents had to leave, Harold couldn’t help but stare over at George. He has wires sprouting from all over him, one connected to a machine that beeped steadily to George’s heartrate. Harold had one too, but he focused more on George’s. He spent most of his days in the hospital waiting for George to wake up, and most nights lying awake and listening to the machine beep. After a few days, Harold was allowed to move around the room unassisted. When his mother wasn’t visiting, Harold would sit quietly by George’s bed. The nurses had given him paper and pencils upon request and Harold would sit and draw beside George. He began rambling about the drawings to his best friend, setting the drawings on his lap when they were finished. It made Harold feel better in a way. 

*** 

Inevitably, someone snapped near Mr. Krupp again. Captain Underpants found himself sitting at Krupp’s desk, in the middle of filling out paperwork. He didn’t have time for this! He had a city to patrol! Ever since that gigantic cat incident, he need to be on the look-out! 

Quickly shedding the constricting clothes he always woke up to being in and swiping the curtains, Captain took a second to bellow out his trademark battle cry before addressing his loyal sidekicks… 

…who were nowhere to be found. Curious! They were always right there when duty called. Where could they have gone? Captain Underpants opened the window and took off into the city. 

“Geeeeeooorge! Haaaaarooold!” he shouted as he flew. “Come out, come out where ever you aaaaaaare!” He searched high and low, in ice cream shops, the comic book store, the tree house, under every park bench, but there was no sign of them. He flew back into the sky and gave the city another once over. This wasn’t like them. They were always right by his side! 

Unless… 

*** 

Harold set another drawing on George’s lap. 

“You should have seen it,” Harold said aloud. The whole place was a mess after Captain Underpants put that cat in his place. ‘Sure caused a lot of damage.” 

As usual, no response but the beeping of the machine. Harold’s face fell. He put his paper aside and folded his arms on the bed, resting his head on them. 

“Y’know, Krupp was so ticked off when he found me,” Harold said, laughing a little. It started raining after the fight and I found him stomping around the streets. He said he knew we had something to do with it.” 

Quiet beeping filled the silence. Harold sighed. 

“He helped me find you, though. He was still mad, but he helped. I had to get him to fly to get over the fence to get you. He totally freaked out.” 

Harold giggled a little again, but it was mostly empty. He swallowed hard. 

“Krupp flew us here, George. He was really bad at it. At least Captain Underpants knows how to fly in a straight line.” 

Harold still felt awkward about being carried by Krupp. His strange gentleness still confused him. Harold assumed he would have begrudgingly dragged them there, but he actually took care to keep them in once piece. He was still floored by how someone so cruel could actually be gentle. It was very confusing. 

Harold heaved another sigh, his eyes stung a little. “I hope no one snapped around him while we were gone. I don’t know what would happen if we-” 

“Where ever you are, you dastardly fiend!” a booming voice cried, interrupting Harold. “I demand you show yourself! Your heartless ploy to kidnap my sidekicks will _not_ succeed!” 

Harold looked out the window, spotting Captain Underpants in the sky a ways away, ranting heroisms to the city below. Harold buried his face in his hands and groaned angrily. Not not, _not now._

“Come on! Come out and face me like a _man_!” Captain Underpants shouted, shaking his fist dramatically in the air. “I will not rest until my sidekicks are safe and-” 

“CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS, STOP!” 

The Waistband Warrior stopped shouting and turned towards the hospital. He knew that voice! 

“Harold!” 

He dashed through the sky towards the hospital and found Harold sticking his head out of the window. Captain Underpants sported his usual dopey grin. “Oh, thank goodness I found you!” he said. “Are you trapped in there? Who took you? Don’t worry, I’ll break you out!” 

“NO!” Harold cried, throwing his hands up. “I’m safe! I’m safe! Don’t worry!” 

“Oh,” Captain Underpants lowered his fist he was going to smash the window with. “That’s a relief! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” 

“I’m okay,” Harold said. “George is…George is in here with me.” 

“Wonderful!” Captain Underpants said, squishing his face against the window. “Where is he?” 

“He’s asleep,” Harold said. “The doctor says he should wake up soon…” 

Captain Underpants looked at George through the window. “Doctors? How come he’s attached to all those wires? Why isn’t he awake?” 

Harold’s shoulders sank and he opened the large window all the way. “You might wanna sit down.” 

*** 

When Harold finished explaining what had happened, Captain Underpants looked hard at George. “I didn’t think people slept that long.” 

“Normally, they don’t,” Harold answered. 

Captain Underpants hummed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “When will he wake up?” 

Harold shrugged dejectedly. “I don’t know.” 

Captain Underpants was silent and watched Harold put his chin in his hands and stare at his feet. Captain’s brow furrowed. He didn’t like seeing one of his sidekicks so sad. 

“Well, George is a brave sidekick,” Captain said heartily. “Like you and I, _Wedgie Power_ is on his side!” 

“Mmhmm,” Harold muttered, still lot looking up. 

Captain Underpants frowned more and stood up. 

“Harold, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were doubting _Wedgie Power_.” 

Harold stayed silent for a long time. Captain Underpants continued to stare intently at him. Suddenly, Harold started to tremble. He dug his fingers into the sleeves of his gown and curled in on himself. 

“I just…” Harold sobbed. “I was so scared when I saw George just lying there. I thought he was…he was…” 

Captain Underpants stepped closer and knelt to Harold’s level, opening his arms. Harold threw his arms around the superhero’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. “…I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Harold choked, wracking sobs tearing through him. Captain rubbed wide circles in the boy’s back as he cried. Harold still felt awkward as he was reminded that it was still Mr. Krupp who was hugging him, but he decided he didn’t care. He had been swallowing this anxiety for too long. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without George. It would have been like someone had torn him in half and he would never be able to get that half back. The last few days, Harold felt that fear press on his shoulders until he finally crumbled. He was glad Captain Underpants was there, he could only tell his mom so much. 

Captain was patient as his beloved sidekick cried himself out. He knew what Harold was feeling. When he thought that they had been captured, the fear that he felt was almost enough to tear them apart. They were his closest friends, and he couldn’t bear to think what could happen to them in the hands of some ruthless evildoer. He hugged Harold tighter instinctively. 

“…Captain Underpants?” 

Harold and Captain looked up when they heard a weak voice. 

“What are you doing here?” 

George Beard was sitting up slightly in bed, staring curiously at the two. “Harold? Where are we? Why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?” 

Harold gasped sharply as new tears sprung to his eyes. “GEORGE!” He scurried to the chair beside George, shaking with excitement. “You’re okay! You’re awake!” Big, happy tears ran down Harold’s face and he carefully maneuvered the wires to hug his friend. 

“Carefulcarefulcareful-!” George muttered, and Harold let go. 

“Oh, sorry,” Harold said, scrubbing at his face. 

Captain Underpants grinned gleefully at George. “Good to see you, George! You really had us going for a while there!” 

George lay back on the bed; he still looked exhausted. “What happened?” 

“Long story,” Harold laughed. “We’re just glad you’re alright.” 

George turned over to look at Harold. “You are crying so much, dude,” he chuckled. Harold laughed more, squeezing more happy tears out of him. “Well, maybe you should think about that next time you don’t wake up for a long time.” 

They both laughed and Harold gave his best friend’s hand a squeeze. Captain Underpants laughed too and straightened up. 

“Well, I’m very happy to see you two safe and sound! I wish I could stay longer, but this city needs me! I must be off!” 

Right on cue, Harold swiped the flower vase from the bedside table and splashed it in Captain Underpants’ face. The hero shook off the water off and became Krupp again. The principal sputtered and starred frantically down at the two. He sighed heavily. 

“ _Again?_ ” he groaned, pulling his cape around him in humiliation and fury. “You two are in so much tr-” he cut himself off, remembering what had happened nearly a week ago. Both boys smiled up at him and Krupp slowly lowered his accusing finger. 

“I’m…just don’t question it, Benny, just don’t,” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll talk about this when you boys are back at school.” 

He realized he wouldn’t get out of the hospital through the hallway. He had already been yelled at by the emergency room for wearing almost nothing the last time he decided to be charitable and carry these awful children to the hospital after…whatever the heck happened a few days ago. He glanced out the window and back at the boys. Harold shrugged at him. 

“Only one way out, Mr. Krupp,” he said simply. 

Captain Underpants looked out the window, back at the boys, and out the window again. He groaned exasperatedly. 

_“Fine.”_

Krupp awkwardly set foot out the window and stepped out fully, bobbing in the air as he got his balance. “Neither of you will _eve_ r mention this to _anyone_. Understood?” 

George and Harold made a lip zipping sign with their fingers. Krupp huffed and hovered/flew away. 

Harold and George looked at one another and laughed again. Harold fiddled gently with George’s hand and looked down. “You scared me,” he mumbled. “I saw you lying there on the ground and I thought…I thought I’d never…” he started to sniffle again. Man, he thought he was done crying. 

But, to his surprise, George had tears in his eyes, too. “If you keep crying, I’m gonna cry too, y’know.” 

Harold gave him a funny look through his tears and then put his foot up on the railing of the bed. “Move over.” 

George giggled but shifted over as much as he could. Harold was cautious of the wires as he climbed into the bed ad settled down next to George. 

“What are you doing?” George asked. 

“Just stop talking for a minute,” Harold said and curled up beside George, resting his head on his stomach. He closed his eyes and felt his friend’s stomach rise and fall. He could hear George’s heart beating again, stronger than before. It was just more validation that his friend was here and alive with him. The steady sound made him feel lightheaded with relief. 

Harold felt a hand rest on his shoulder. George laughed once. 

“You’re so weird.” 

They lay there for a while, lost in the comforting atmosphere. For now, George wasn’t going anywhere, and that’s all Harold needed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no see! I'm back with Captain Underpants fanfiction because I live in the garbage can and I love it here
> 
> I kinda hammered this out in 2 hours because I had to get my feelings out


End file.
